


It's Destiny

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	It's Destiny

**It's Destiny**

**Prompt:** A Quiet Sunday Afternoon

**Word Count:** 148

**Characters:** Emma/Killian

**Rating:** G

 

Emma looked up at the stars from the bed of pine needles. “Just once I would like to have a quiet Sunday afternoon. I'd love to have a picnic in the woods.”

“This is Storybrooke, Love.” Killian turned to face her. “There is nothing quiet about this town.”

Emma sighed. “I just want to have a life with you.”

“Face it Swan. This is your life.” Killian rolled over on his side. “You are the Savior whether you like it or not.”

“I thought that only applied when I wasn't all dark and scary.” Emma looked at him.

“Nope. It doesn't matter if you are dark or light. It’s your destiny.” Killian brushed back a blonde curl.

“Maybe, I could use my dark magic to get a day off.” Emma looked back up at the stars.

Killian laughed. “You have a plan?”

Emma smiled. “Give me a minute.”


End file.
